Prior to the present invention it had been the common belief tht if a series of rows of spaced-apart floats were subjected to waves hitting consecutively the floats in the consecutive ones of the series, that the first would drain the major amount of energy from the wave and subsequent ones would have solely residual energy of the wave and not be of much benefit in so far as any energy that might be captured from the upward and downward reciprocation of the subsequent floats. Also, according to very sophisticated mathematics, diminishing returns were obtained by any such system, and also by such mathematics, the amount of energy that could foreseeably be obtained was expected to be inconsequential to a degree of insignificance, in so far as having any commercial potential to industry and public utilities or the like.